odontologigufandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Tentamen TP2OFH
Förklara vad folkhälsovetenskap är. Ange tre olika kunskaps-/ämnesområden som kan anses ingå inom folkhälsovetenskap. Folkhälsovetenskap är läran om folkhälsa. Folkhälsa är ett begrepp som beskriver hälsa, sjuklighet och dödlighet, liksom levnadsvanor, sociala förhållanden, fysisk och psykisk hälsa, hälsorisker och hälsofrämjande faktorer i befolkningen. Folkhälsa har ingen entydig definition. Epidemiologi, nutrition, preventiv medicin och hälsopolitik ingår. Beskriv den orala hälsans utveckling under de senaste 40 åren i Sverige eller motsvarande land inom EU avseende vuxna individer (välj en eller två variabler) Fluoranvändning har ökat. Det har lett till att andelen karies har minskat, och den orala hälsan förbättrats. Levnadsförhållandena har blivit bättre, vi har renare miljöer, mer tillgång till bra livsmedel och bättre ställt socioekonomiskt. Beskriv den ojämlika orala hälsan bland barn i Sverige och vilka faktorer som är viktiga. Den orala hälsan följer en social gradient - ju sämre ställt familjen (och barnet) har det ekonomiskt, ju sämre oral hälsa. Det spelar även roll i vilket område barnet bor. I allmänhet är det sämre oral hälsa i förorter än i storstäderna. Tillgång till bra livsmedelsbutiker spelar även roll, generellt finns det bättre utbud och tillgång i rikare områden än fattigare. Förklara vad sjukdomsmåtten prevalens, reliabilitet, intern validitet, kumulativ incidens, incidenstal och relativ risk innebär. Prevalens: antalet individer med sjukdom vid en viss tidpunkt/ totala antalet individer i befolkningen vid den tidpunkten. Reliabilitet: en undersöknings förmåga att upprepa ett resultat, reproducerbart. Intern validitet: innebär att resultatet av studien endast gäller för den undersökta urvalsgruppen. Kumulativ Incidens: antalet individer som insjuknar under en period/ antalet individer vid periodens början. Incidenstal: antalet nya sjukdomsfall under en period/ persontiden(risktiden) (persontid eller risktid är den sammanlagda tiden individerna tillsammans löper att insjukna). Relativrisk (RR): I exponerad/ I oexponerad Vad är skillnaden mellan incidenstal och kumulativ incidens? Incidenstal beskriver hur många fall per personår som inträffar, medan kumulativ incidens beskriver hur många procent av de undersökta individerna som insjuknar. Förklara vad sensitivitet, specificitet, positivt prediktivt värde och negativt prediktivt värde innebär och i vilka sammanhang det kan användas samt beskriv hur analysen går till. Sensitivitet: ett tests förmåga att hitta de sjuka eller löper störst risk att bli sjuka positiva/(sant positiva+falskt negativa) specificitet: ett tests förmåga att hitta de som är friska eller löper minst risk att bli sjuka. sant negativa/(sant negativa+falskt positiva) Positivt Prediktivt Värde: Sannolikheten att patienten är sjuk givet att testet är positivt PPV= sant positiv/(sant positiv+falskt positiv) Negativt Prediktivt Värde: Sannolikheten att patienten är frisk givet att testet är negativt. NPV= sant negativ/(sant negativ+falskt negativ) Detta kan användas i många sammanhang, men speciellt om man vill veta hur pålitlig en undersökning är. Om man vill ha reda på hur många som egentligen är sjuka och inte får behandling och tvärtom. Detta används även inom riskbedömning. Förklara begreppen validitet och reliabilitet samt ge exempel. Validitet: Ett tests förmåga att mäta det man vill mäta. Reliabilitet: Ett tests förmåga att upprepa ett visst resultat, givet att man använder samma metodik. Ex. vid undersökningar, om testet bekräftar diagnosen varje gång så har det hög validitet. om man vid undersökningen får samma svar gång efter gång, så har det hög reliabilitet. (rita piltavlorna) Beskriv begreppet empowerment. Egenmakt, delaktighet, självförstärkning. Individen är aktiv medproducent av sin egen hälsa. Vad innebär epidemiologi? Epidemiologi är läran om sjukdomars förekomst i befolkningen. Vad är en kohortstudie? En kohortstudie/longitudinellstudie/prospektiv studie är en studie där man har en exponerad grupp och en oexponerad grupp av friska slumpmässigt valda personer, som man följer under en tid. Därefter kan man studera ex. skillnad i sjukdomsutveckling mellan de två. Förklara vad selektionsfel är. Det har skett ett dåligt urval för undersökningen, vilket gör det svårt att generalisera svaren. Vad betyder induktionstid i relation till exponering och sjukdom? Den tid som krävs efter exponeringen för att sjukdomsutvecklingen ska leda fram till symptom och diagnos av sjukdomen. Beskriv kortfattat skillnaden mellan en observationsstudie och en experimentiell studie. Experimentella studier kallas även för kliniska prövningar. Där går man in i två olika grupper och ger ex. en medicin och en placebo för att se om medicinen påverkar någon sjukdom. Man är alltså aktiv i vad grupperna utsätts för. I en observationsstudie observerar man istället två grupper, utifrån olika variabler. Exempelvis kan man studera hur exponering för en viss faktor leder till en viss sjukdom. Bias kan finnas på flera olika nivåer i en studie. Ge exempel på tre olika typer av bias och förklara dess innebörd. Förklara också hur man kan förebygga eller minska konsekvenserna av de olika typer av bias du givit exempel på. Felklassificering, selektionsfel, confounding. Grunderna i epidemiologi – sidan 83. Hur finansieras barn och ungdomstandvård? Landstingen betalar kostnaden till 100%. Hur stor är patientavgiften för en patient som har rätt till "nödvändig tandvård"? Patientavgiften är densamma som inom hälso- och sjukvården. ”Frisktandvård” är ett system för att ”prenumerera” på tandvård där pat. Betalar en fast årsavgift. Denna täcker kostnaden för de flesta tandvårdsåtgärder och baseras på riskbedömning-riskgruppering. Om en patient har klagomål på tandvården - vart kan han/hon vända sig? Nämn två vägar. Först kan patienten vända sig till behandlaren, men om detta ej önskas så kan patienten vända sig till: FTV: klinikchefen à patientnämnden à IVO. Privat: förtroendenämnd (erfarna privattdl.) à centrala förtroendenämnden (hjälp av en jurist)) När man skapar vårdmodeller på kliniknivå så använder man ofta riskbedömning - riskgruppering. Förklara skillnaden mellan dessa två begrepp. Riskbedömning: klinisk åtgärd för att förutsäga framtida status, genom anamnes och helstatus. Behandlingen anpassas till den enskilde patienten. Riskbedömning är en kontinuerlig skala. Riskgruppering: Administrativa arbetet. Man grupperar in patienterna beroende på vilken risk de har och kan således utnyttja resurser så effektivt som möjligt. I tandvårdslagen §2 anges målet för tandvården. Vad anges i denna paragraf som mål för tandvården? Målet för tandvården är en god tandhälsa och en tandvård på lika villkor för hela befolkningen. Man kan väldigt schematiskt beskriva 3 olika stadier under åldrandet. Vilka är dessa? Oberoende, sköra, beroende. Inom tandvård finns 8 officiella specialiteter. Vilka är dessa? Pedodontist, parodontolog, radiolog, ortodontist, endodontist, käkkirurg, bettfysiolog, oral protetik. Vad menas med ’’public health’’ enligt Acheson 1988? Public Health enligt Acheson 1988:"Public health is the science and art of promoting health, preventing disease and prolonging life through the organized efforts of society" Hur definieras hälsa (health) av WHO (1946)? Ett tillstånd av fullständigt fysiskt, psykiskt och socialt välbefinnande. Alltså inte bara frånvaro av sjukdom. Enligt Wilkinson & Marmot (2003) finns ett starkt band mellan sociala faktorer och hälsa. Ge ett exempel på fyra/fem områden eller samband. Stress är negativ för hälsan Hälsa har samband med utbildningsgrad (högre utbildning à bättre hälsa) Fattigdom och utanförskap utgör hälsorisk Hälsa följer en social gradient - lägre ”klass” à sämre hälsa Alkohol, rökning och narkotika försämrar hälsan och har en social gradient. Mun- och tandhälsoproblem har diskuterats att vara primärt socialt och politiskt betingande. Hur resonerar man då? Problemen följer en social gradient, alltså ju sämre ställt man har det (ekonomiskt, bostad, kost etc.) ju fler problem har man sannolikt. Politiskt påverkas tandvården av utvecklingen av välfärdsstaten, ex. hur hälsovården är uppbyggd, hur ev. bidragssystem fungerar etc. Vad innebär health-related behaviour? Ge två exempel vilket påverkar oral hälsa positivt och negativt. Beteenden som på ett eller annat sätt påverkar hälsa. Exempelvis fysisk aktivitet och bra kosthållning (positivt) eller rökning och alkohol (negativt). Dödlighet i folksjukdomar gick ner dramatiskt under 1900-talet, innan det fanns effektiva läkemedel mot sjukdomar. Hur kan detta förklaras? Nämn tre bidragande faktorer. Bättre hygien, tillgång till vatten och kost. Vad är SBU? Statens beredning för medicinsk utvärdering Nationella riktlinjer för tandvården Har utarbetats av socialstyrelsen. De ger tandvården starka (men inte bindande) rekommendationer om vilken vård som bör erbjudas. För närvarande finns endast nationella riktlinjer för vuxentandvård. Ge ett annat ord för “riktade hälsoundersökningar” och vilka aspekter bör man ha i åtanke när man använder detta inom hälsovården? Kallas även för screening. Man bör tänka på att sjukdomen ska ha relativt hög prevalens. Att det ska finnas en god validitet och reliabilitet i undersökningen. Att induktionsperioden av sjukdomen ska vara relativt lång. Det ska finnas en balans i kostnaden av screeningen och nyttan den medför. År 1986 hölls en viktig konferens om hälsopromotion. * Vad heter dokumentet som publicerades? Ottawa Charter for Health Promotion * Nämn och beskriv de fem aktionsområden för hälsopromotion som tas upp i dokumentet. (Definiera "oral health promotion".) Stödja goda miljöer – löpslingor, bra utbud i livsmedelsbutiker Bygga upp tandhälsovård Stärka insatser på olika samhällsnivåer Utveckla och stärka individuella färdigheter Förändra hälso/tandvårdens service – mer hälsopromotionsinriktat Fokus ligger alltså på att stärka människors möjligheter att själva styra över de faktorer som påverkar deras hälsa – empowerment. Det kan handla om att motivera människor till hälsosammare val och om att skapa livsmiljöer som är stödjande för hälsa. Föreställ dig att du vill nå personer mellan cirka 20 och 25 år med tandhälsopromotion. Ge två exempel på lämpliga arenor utanför klinik för detta och beskriv kortfattat hur arbetet skulle kunna gå till. Personer i denna ålder är oftast i arbete eller utbildar sig på högskola. Exempel på arena för de i arbete är arbetsplatser – genom att informera och uppmuntra till ändrade hälsobeteenden vad gäller ex. alkohol och tobak. För de inom utbildning kan tandvården utöva inflytande på vilken mat som säljs på utbildningssäternas caféer (mängd socker, sötade drycker etc.). Föreställ dig att du vill nå ungdomar i övre tonåren med tandhälsopromotion. Ge tre exempel på lämpliga arenor utanför klinik för detta och beskriv kortfattat hur arbetet skulle kunna gå till (ex vilka kontakter du behöver ta). Personer i denna ålder är oftast inom skolväsendet. Exempel på arena är att vara närvarande och informera om socker, alkohol, tobak och kosthållnings påverkan på tandhälsa i skolor. Man kan även bege sig ut till idrottsklubbar och uppmuntra dessa till att bejaka goda hälsovanor, såsom att dricka vatten istället för sötade sportdrycker ex. Fritidsgårdar – informera och påverka vad ungdomar ex. kan köpa från ev. caféer där. Nämn minst tre olika kunskaps/ämnesområden som kan anses ingå inom folkhälsovetenskap: Epidemiologi, nutrition, miljö social och yrkesmedicin, preventiv medicin, hälsopolitik. Vad innebär epidemiologi? Epidemiologi är läran om sjukdomars förekomst i befolkningen. Sjukligheten studeras och relateras till förekomsten av olika egenskaper hos individerna eller till exponering i miljö eller levnadsförhållanden. Förklara vad en fallkontroll respektive tvärsnittstudie är och hur de skiljer sig åt: Fall-kontrollstudie: I en fall-kontroll studie studeras en grupp individer som insjuknat i sjukdomen (fall) och en grupp utan sjukdomen (kontroll) Kontrollerna utgör ett stickprov ur den population som genererat fallen. Data i en fall-kontroll studie utnyttjas för att skatta bl.a. den relativa risken (RR). Tvärsnittsstudie: I en tvärsnittsstudie mäts både exponering och sjukdomsförekomst vid samma tillfälle. Tvärsnittsstudie är en prevalensstudie som ofta används vid långvariga och kroniska sjukdomar. Ge exempel på "confounding" och låg validitet till följd av felklassificering med avseende på sjukdomsförekomst i en epidemiologisk studie. Hur kan man statistiskt kontrollera det? Confounding är en störfaktor, exponerade och oexponerade kan skilja sig med avseende på förekomsten av någon annan faktor som påverkar risken att insjukna. Validitet är ett tests förmåga att mäta det man avser att mäta. Felklassificering innebär att de metoder som används för undersökningen introducerar fel i undersökningen. T.ex. om man vill undersöka sambandet mellan cancer och kaffedrickande så kan rökning vara en confoundingfaktor eftersom den samverkar med exponeringen samt själv bidrar till sjukdomen och följaktligen får undersökningen låg validitet, eftersom vi inte egentligen inte mäter det vi avsett att mäta. Man kan kontrollera det statistiskt genom stratifiering - man bryter ut confounding-faktorn i undergrupper och analyserar resultaten därefter, ex. klassificera de som röker och inte röker, och därefter jämföra om kaffedrickande påverkar cancerrisk. Vad är en ekologisk studie? En undersökning där observationen inte avser individer, utan grupper av individer, sk aggregat. Beräkningarna baseras på den genomsnittliga exponeringen och sjukligheten i en population. Ex. jämför dödlighet i länder med lag på säkerhetsbälte mot dem utan. Förklara vad Prevention och Promotion är, samt den grundläggande skillnaden mellan de två begreppen. Prevention delas in i tre olika stadier. Beskriv och ge exempel. Prevention har som primärt syfte att identifiera riskfaktorer och förebygga specifik sjukdom. Promotion fokuserar på hälsofrämjande faktorer. Den grundläggande skillnaden mellan begreppen är: prevention är sjukdomsförebyggande men promotion är hälsofrämjande Prevention kan delas in i; -Primärprevention; förebygga sjukdom. Ex. skölja med fluor -Sekundärprevention; kontrollera riskfaktorer och tidiga tecken på sjukdom. Ex. man upptäcker små skuggor på röntgen, början till hål och uppmuntrar patienten att använda fluor. -Tertiärprevention; förhindra försämring och/eller återfall; patienten har fått karies och ska ta hand om den lagade tanden så den inte dör. Promotion kallas ibland "The new public health". Varför? Förr i tiden fokuserade man på prevention. Promotion omfattar dock processer som ökar medevetenhet för hälsa, motverkar sjukdomar och förlänger befolkningens liv. Man uppmuntrat till empowerment och community empowerment, både individen och grupper i befolkningen deltar aktivit i hälsofrämjande. Varför anses större ekonomiska anslag till hälso- och sjukvård bara ha begränsade effekter? Eftersom de största effekterna nås när förändringar görs på bredare samhällsnivå, dvs. mid- och upstream. Midstream: bra närmiljö, livsmedelsbutiker och skolor. Upstream: fluoridering av vatten, jod i salt. Svårt att nå de som egentligen skulle behöva mer insatser, lätt att det konsumeras upp av de som normalt har god kontakt med hälso- sjukvård. Vad är victim blaming, ge ett exempel från tandvården och hur det skulle kunna undvikas. Victim blaming innebär att man skyller problemen på en patients beteenden eller vanor. Exempelvis att man berättar för patienten att rökningen är upphov till dess karies. Istället kan man informera om hur rökningen påverkar inte bara tandhälsa utan även resten av kroppen, och uppmuntra till att förändra beteendet och informera om att det finns hjälp att få för avvänjning. Beskriv begreppet Salutogenes. Salutogenes fokuserar på vad som bidrar till och upprätthåller hälsa, istället för vad som leder till sjukdom. Hur kan individen trots yttre påfrestningar bevara eller uppnå hälsa. Beskriv riskstrategi respektive populationsstrategi inom tandvård. Hur relaterar de till varandra? Vilka för och nackdelar finns med båda strategierna? Vilka två epidemiologiska begrepp är här centrala? Riskstrategi är individinriktad. Bygger på riskbedömning så att man kan nå ut till de individer med störst behov och störst sannolikhet att bli sjuka/få karies eller parodontit. Resursutnyttjande. Populationsstrategi är preventiv strategi på gruppnivå. Folkhälsoinriktning och riktar sig till alla inom en grupp eller ett område. Arena tänkande, dvs. man går ut till befolkningen och jobbar. Ex. fluor i skolan Riskstrategi: Fördelar; Man når ut till individerna med störst behov genom riskbedömning. Mindre kostnader Nackdelar; svårt att förutsäga vilka individer som löper stor risk för karies (sensitivitet) Populationsstrategi: fördelar: Man hjälper många, man upptäcker en skada eller eventuell skada i tid. Nackdelar: Hjälper kanske inte de värst drabbade Centrala epidemiologiska begrepp: Prevention=sjukdoms förebyggande (riskstrategi) Promotion=hälsofrämjande (populationsstrategi) Praktiskt folkhälsoarbete inom tandvården kan bedrivas på olika arenor utanför klinik. Ge exempel på tre sådana arenor. Ge ett konkret exempel på folkhälsoarbete inom tandvård för var och en av dessa arenor och beskriv kortfattat hur arbetet skulle kunna gå till. Arena -tänkande innebär att man går ut till befolkningen och arbetar. Exempelvis; på skolor kan man nå barn och ungdomar och förespråka användningen av fluor. Inom kostrådgivning, där en förändrad kost förbättrar tandhälsa såväl som allmänt hälsotillstånd. På arbetsplatser kan man nå vuxna och förespråka de positiva effekterna minskat socker intag och rökning har på både tänderna och övriga kroppen. Nedan tabell visar utfall av ett nytt screening-test som ska upptäcka leversjukdom. Golden standard är huruvida levern har patologiska förändringar mätt med biopsi. Beräkna prevalens för sjukdom, sensitivitet, specificitet, positiv respektive negativt prediktivt värde. Om prevalensen istället vore 75% avseende sjukdomen hur ändras nämnda mått? (Tips: Använd sanna positiva=231, sanna negativa=54. Totala antalet är samma dvs N=344).